The Crew
by madmissymel
Summary: Ginny Weasley went to Summer Camp and made some new friends. What happens when they come to Hogwarts and bring a few new faces with them? Hogwarts is turned up side down and a quarter turn to your left. I suck at this read please!
1. Chapter 1

Pro-

What was once a small, yet cozy, home held up by what one could believe was magic, the Burrow was now a spacious, four levels, sixteen bedrooms, fourteen and half bathroom family manor. How could the Weasley pay for the new house?

Roughly a month after the final battle of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort (which took place in the Weasley's front yard), Arthur Weasley was elected New Minister of Magic, replacing Cornelius Fudge, who just so happen to retire done to failure to perform his duties. In his new position, where he earned a copious amount of money demolished in the final battle.

Harry, who destroyed the evil that without regret had stolen the lives of his parents and many others, had finally learned to accept his fate and come to terms with loss to Lily and James. Helping him along the way, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with the aid of the Order, joined in the fight against Voldemort, although the true fight lay with Harry.

The Trio was going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. But Hogwarts would never be the same. After the war, Albus Dumbledore had retired from his position as Headmaster

The student population had suffered. Over half of Harry Potter's year was dead and another one-third had moved to safer locations. There was 95 seventh year left and enrolled in the school. There was even less in some of the other years.

Coming to a place with so many happy memories and not able to see the boys and girls who you made them with was the hardest tasks the students and staff would ever face. Memories around every corner, disappearing names from the roll call lists and those names reappearing on every brick that was placed to rebuild the Great Hall, haunted the Hogwarts' hall.

This year promised to be a trial for everyone - old, new and returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley made her was down to breakfast later the usual. The only thing that had pried her from the warm comforter and quilt was the thought of her mother coming to check on her. Ramses usually left before she woke up. Today they had spent a little more time talking before he left for Snape Hall and then, she had fall asleep.

Her forest green and silver, silk robe brushed up against her toes and hugged her waist. She had to roll up her sleeves as she sat down next to her brother, Charlie. He was her favorite brother. Charlie had never treated her like a child. He had asked her to play games even when his friends told him not to, he stood up for her in the playground and when Ron pulled her hair. The most important thing Charlie had taught her was to fly. And not only on a broom but in her dreams as well.

Every since he had left the Burrow for Hogwarts and then, life on his own, nothing had been the same for Ginny. Now, Charlie was home- at least until the Dragon Breeding Program, in Romania, called him back. It was unfair but he had a job and Ginny had school essays to focus on, if she wished to remain at the top of her year.

Last year, Ginny's fifth year, she had been made a prefect. The day she got her badge her life had stated to take form. Prefect for two years, Head Girl her final year, just what her parents wanted but she could help been feel that something was missing. But now that Ramses was in her life that was the old Ginny.

"Would you please pass the toast, Ginny?" Ginny didn't hear Hermione at first. "Gin, pass the toast! Ginny, are you listening to me?"

"What?" Ginny pulled herself from her daydream with Ramses.

Before Hermione could repeat her demand, Mrs. Weasley broke in, "After breakfast Harry, Ron, I would like you to weed the garden. Hermione, you can go and move your things into Ginny's room and after breakfast Ginny I would like to talk to you."

Ginny was about to protest but a sharp kick to the foot by Charlie told her not to just yet. The room was silence after Molly finished. Ginny and Hermione glared at each other, neither Ginny nor Hermione wanted to spend more time than was necessity with each other.

Breakfast was concluded and the family started to go about with their business. Ginny remained seated. Questions flew through her mind. Did her mother know about Ramses? What would happen if she could not get a letter out in time to warn him? Now, that Hermione was staying in her room, how would she see Ramses? If Ramose showed up at the window that night or the next night, Hermione would go screaming to her parents or worst her brother and Harry.

Molly cleared the table and with a wave of her wand, the sink began to fill with soapy water. Another wave and the scrub brush with to work cleaning the plates and silverware from breakfast. It was difficult to figure out what Molly was thinking about because she kept moving. Her face was grim though and she was ringing her hands like a washrag. Ginny knew that Molly knows but how much did Molly know? Time to go fishing.

"Ginny, dear, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, mum."

"There are things you're not telling me, Ginny, why?"

"Because there is nothing to tell."

"Than why do you lock your door at night? Last night was the sixth time in two week that I couldn't get into your room to get you up."

"I don't see why that should matter. I don't want everyone in my room and in my stuff. Besides it's summer vacation. I should be able to sleep in every once in a while."

"Ginny, dear, I know something is wrong. Does this have something to do with what the healer said? I know that it is hard to get over something like this but you did not ask to get sick-"

"Mum, what does that have to do with anything? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, but I think it explains some of your behavior for the past few week-"

"What behavior?" Ginny watched her mother carefully. Molly took a deep breath and released it moments later.

"You are acting out upon your emotional turmoil and I can understand that but there are rulers in this house-"

"Mother, why don't you just tell me what has you knickers in a wrap."

""This is the behavior I spoke of, my dear, are you depressed? Hermione said-"

"HERMIONE SAID! HERMIONE SAID! Please tell me what Great One Granger said!" Ginny stood up so fast that her chair fell back with "BANG" against the yellow tile floor.

Mrs. Weasley remained seated and somewhat calm, "Hermione said that you were acting out because you don't have any where to focus your energy. She said while at school you were sneaking about the library and always down the potion's lab to all hours of night. Now, here at home, you're locking your door, hiding things, and keeping boys in your room! I do not know what to do with you anymore!"

"What! Are you talking about?"

"Ginny, I heard him last night. You forget, this is a new house with a new heating system. The vent that is in your room leads to my room. Your silencing spell and locking charm may have worked on the door but you have been caught! So, don't even try and deny it."

"Fine, I won't. I had a boy in my room but nothing happen. I locked my door because-"

"Nothing happen! He stayed here until nearly six in the morning and nothing happen? Ginny, I grew up with two brothers, bought countless boyfriends home without my parents permission or knowledge and raised six sons, yet, you wish me to believe that nothing happen. I know better than that, Ginny. -"

"You won't let me finish. You think you know me, well, you don't! I'm not you! I'm not going to get pregnant at sixteen, drop out of school and be a lonely housewife. I'm not going to be you-"

"That is right. Your not because you can't. You CANNOT have children."

Ginny was shell-shocked. She never believed her mother would throw that in her face. "Mother, what do you know about me? You know nothing. The last time we talked about anything before school started last year. Do you ever send me letters? No but some how you manage to send a letter to Granger every week. Why is that, mother?" Ginny reached out and grabbed the edge of the sink, her back to Molly. All the anger that was building was pulsing through her veins, her grip tightened on the sink.

"What is your problem with Hermione? Does her being here offend you so much that you cannot even use her first name? Hermione has been a true friend to your brother and Harry."

"That is right, mother. She is Ron and Harry's friend not mine."

"Are you jealous, Ginny?" Ginny's hands started to turn white as her grip intensified. "That is it, isn't it?" An amazing force of power flowed through Ginny's body and down into her hands. With a great flash of white light on front of her eyes, everything started to go fuzzy and then finally black.

No one knew what actually happen but Ginny had been knocked out and the sink along with two-thirds of the kitchen wall was spilled across the front yard. Harry and Ron had heard the explosion and moments late were hit with flying piece of wall. Molly, who was in the kitchen, had been forced to the floor by the blast but what really saved her was the table, that had flipped over and blocked the major falling pieces. Hermione was on the stairs transferring the last of her trunks into Ginny's room when the whole house began to shake and tremble. All the Weasleys that were home came running to the kitchen and then, flooed the remaining number of family to tell them to come home.

The ministry men showed up soon after that to speak with Ginny about the under age magic rules. Ginny had been give permission to use magic but only to practice for her up coming advancement to seventh year. Blowing up a wall was not one of the listed items to practice. After Molly explained what had happen, the Ministry wrote it off as an "Uncontrollable Happening."

Charlie laid his baby sister on the couch and began to check for broken bones or breeding. What would cause Ginny to blow up like that, he didn't know but he was going to find out. It had something to do with Hermione, he knew that for sure. The way they had glared at each other it was the only answer.

His mother had woke him up early that morning and wanted to discuss Ginny for some reason. By the time he was dressed and down in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had worked herself into a fine knot. He watched from the doorway as she moved about the kitchen talking to herself. Charlie sat at the large family table and waited for her to the same. When she did, she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Charlie, you're going back to Romania tonight and I need you to take your little sister with you. It would just be the for the summer. Something is going on with her and I think she needs to get away." Mrs. Weasley took a moment to sip her tea and let her son take it all in. "Just this morning I went wake her up so that she could with breakfast but her door was locked and last night I could have sworn I heard a male voice in her room. I don't know what else to do but to send her away for the summer." Molly sipped her tea again. "Besides you've been saying that you wanted to take her with you, Charlie."

Charlie left the table without saying a word and had yet, to say anything to his mother. Sending Ginny away was not the answer and he was sure the problem could be fixed if people would let Ginny be Ginny even if that meant letting Ginny sneak a boy into her room. Charlie remembered what it was like to sneak a girl into his room, the excitement of getting away with it, and what fun he had had with them. Maybe that was the reason he was so worried about her. The trouble that could arise from this was, well, it would be trouble and not just for Ginny.

Charlie made his way outside and looked out to the horizon. Once out of the shadow of the house, Charlie looked up at the new manor and at Ginny's window. A candle had been lit and two figures moved about the room. So, his mother was right. He walked up onto the porch and climbed onto the rail. "This house is easy to scale," he thought as he made his way up to the second floor and Ginny's window.

Inside the room or what little Charlie could see of it, Ginny and her unknown brown hair beau were standing in the center of the room, arms wrapped around each other. A second later, the beau took Ginny's hand and placed his other on her waist as they began to move. Charlie could see his mouth start to move with their movements. He was counting out the steps to a waltz - he was teaching Ginny to dance. Both were dressed, looked as if nothing was wrong and it was perfectly natural to be dancing at 5:00 in the morning.

Charlie watched the two for a little while and then, climbed back down onto the ground sure that nothing was going to happen. He sat at the table and thought about he had just witness. He really should tell his mother but Ginny looked so happy. It had been a long time since she had looked as happy as she looked up there with him.

When she came down for breakfast dressed in the silk and a dreamily looking into thin air, he noticed the hop in her step and the movement of her hips. No, Charlie would not tell his mother what he had seen but he would take Ginny to Romania for the last week of summer vacation.

What had his mother said to upset Ginny so? To blow half a wall up takes a heck of a lot of power. Had Ginny reacted that way because she didn't want to go to with him? Or was it something else? Charlie knew that Ginny had wanted to meet Anna for more than a year. Why would she be upset.

There was a knock on the door and then, a mad dash to answer it. Hermione's parents were to show up any moment now and Ginny had still not woken up. She looked so peaceful, sleep on the couch. Charlie took a damp cloth and began to wash her face. Her robe had been removed and placed on the coffee table. No amount of patching, sewing or magic would help to make it whole again. Charlie knew he would end up replacing it if Ginny's beau didn't before him.

Ginny began to stir as the dream team entered the room with an old face but not that old, Professor Snape. He looked just as sour and unfriendly as the last time Charlie had seen him. In his arms he carried a large box wrapped in green paper with a huge silver bow. On top of the box was a pile of letters.

Ginny's head was pounding. Her eyes felt like they were going to be pushed out of her skull and her mouth tasted like someone had stuck a three year old candy cane in it. Slowly, she began to sit up but was stopped by the dizziness that swarmed her head.

One of her brother, possible Charlie, placed her into a sitting position. The dizziness began to fade and Ginny's view started to clear. Charlie asked her how she was feeling but her only answer was to grab her head as all the blood ran from it and groan begging silently for mercy or death, which ever was quicker. Her brother seemed to sense her pain. He laid her back down onto the couch and covered her forehead with a cold, wet rag.

"Miss Weasley, I know that blowing up a wall is hard work but I know that blowing up a wall is hard work bit I think you will want to see this."

Ginny removed the rag and looked up at the cream parchment letter marked with the Hogwarts seal. A un-too-friendly Ginny snatched the letter from his hand and torn it open. Out fell a badge as expected. She paid no attention to the badge as she opened her book list and informational letter. Along with these letters was a note for the new headmistress congratulating her for being the first person in 400 years to ship a year. Ginny read her book list and then, placed the letters with her badge. She also replaced the wet cloth on her head. Having to focus on words to read hurt her head.

Snape loomed over Ginny still holding the oddly wrapped package. "Miss Weasley, you did not read all your letters."

"Thank you for the news flash, Captain." Ginny removed the cloth from her eyes but did not move to pick up the letters.

A scream from the kitchen caused Ginny to grab a hold of her head and moan. Several loud noises follow, each one like a hammer slamming into Ginny's temples. To Ginny these noises told her that hell was in charge of Hogwarts student body. Ginny didn't even see Hermione charge through the kitchen.

"You, Bitch! Isn't it enough that you're moving up to seventh year, now, you have to take the one thing that I've wanted since I got my Hogwarts letter? You bloody cow, just because you're teachers' pet and more, what gives you the right?"

Ron and Harry were behind Granger and stunned at her performance. Mrs. Weasley had rushed out behind the group but was not fast enough to stop Hermione from confronting Ginny. Trying to be Mrs. Weasley, though shocked, she got between her daughter and Miss Granger.

"Girls, I'm sure that the good Professor will clear up this little matter, Professor."

"I do not see a problem. The letters are very clear. In fact, I was just telling, Miss Weasley, that she should finish the headmistress's letter. Or better yet, just look at your badge." He picked up the small piece of gold metal and handed it to Ginny.

She looked at the badge and smiled. She held it for everyone to see the "HG" printed over the Hogwarts crest. Ginny smiled and placed the badge back onto the table. Then she replaced the rag back to its rightful place - a top her head. The last thing she saw before passing out was Snape looking like the cat that caught the caged canary.

Charlie looked around the living room. Hermione was crying on the shoulders of both Potter and Ron. His mother was trying to convince Professor Snape that it might not be such a good idea to have Ginny as Head Girl. She had just blow up a wall. His father and Percy were discussing what to do about the wall until it could be fixed. As for Bill and the twins, they had yet to find out about the drama of the morning. Goodness what a morning it had been and it was not even noon thirty.

Bill got home two hours later and the twins were on his heels. Hermione had called her parents to move the lunch date to a dinner date. Ginny had yet to wake or even stir. The real blow for Charlie was a phone call from Anna.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, is that you?" It was great to hear her voice after that morning.

"Yeah, love. How are you?"

"I'm good. Charlie, I need to tell you something." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"What is it? All you all right? Has something happen?"

"It's not like that. No one id hurt or anythi8ng but Charlie when are you coming home?"

"Something came up here, I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight. Now, tell me what's the matter? I love you! You can tell me anything."

"I found the job offer in you tent this morning. Are you coming back at all? I know that Hogwarts is a great place and it would be a dream to work there with the students but I really need you. Charlie didn't know what to say. He had forgotten about the letter. "Charlie, that's not what you need to know, I'm pregnant, and Charlie, and I need to know if you're going to be there for us."

Silence filled the line. He could hear Anna at the other end start to cry and then, the line went dead. She had hung up the phone.

Charlie did not know what to do. His body said jump on next transporter to Romania. His head said wait a little to let her calm down and let him get over the shock. His heart told him to get his grandmother's wedding set from his bag, get on the next transporter, and two hour trip would be time enough for everyone. Option number three worked for him well enough but he could not leave Ginny here alone. The moment she woke, Hermione would pounce.

There was only one other thing to do - call her back, but what would he say? The first thing would be to come to England but for how long. Merlin, she was pregnant with his child. A dragon camp was no place for her on her condition. And there was no way in hell his baby would be raised in one. The job offer at Hogwarts was the only option left.

He dialed Anna's cell, praying to Merlin that she would pick up. On the third ring, "Hello?"

"Anna, it's Charlie. I'm sorry about a few minutes ago. Listen we need to talk. Come to England and plan to stay a while... please."

The rest of the conversation was Charlie begging and Anna crying. She would be at the Burrow just about dinnertime. Charlie was finally able to breath fully when Anna hung up and he was in the living room seating next to Ginny on couch.

An hour later Bill interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, you haven't said a word in over an hour. What's the matter?"

"What did you do when you found out Fleur was pregnant?"

"Came here and asked Dad for Grandma Weasley's wedding rings, why?"

"Secret?" Bill nodded. "Anna pregnant and she is on her way here." Charlie looked around to make sure no one had heard.

"What are you going to do? You cannot raise a child in a dragon camp, Charlie." Bill put up a mask to cover his shock.

"I know. I got a job offer at Hogwarts. I think that I'm going to take it. Anna will be able to work in the Hospital Wing, if she would like."

"Congrats just the same. But one question, how are you going to tell mum?"

"Very carefully"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

By the time dinner rolled around, Ginny had been up off the couch and around the house. Her every movement was watched by her mother, father and the Dream Team. She wasn't even allowed to disappear to her room because Hermione would just follow her. Charlie had left to go pick up "a friend." Ginny knew it was Anna. She could not wait to met her future sister -in-law. Charlie had thought that she was sleep when he told Bill about Anna's "condition". Everyone but her had met Anna last Christmas. Ginny had stayed at Hogwarts to "study."

Ginny could not help but smile as Charlie came through the Floo Network his hand connected to a young woman delicate one. The woman that followed Charlie through was beautiful. There was no other way of putting it. Her waist long chestnut blond hair was braided back out of her ocean blue eyes. Standing next to Charlie made her small than possible but once Charlie stepped away to get the bags everyone could see her real size. At five foot three inches, Anna was gifted with a tiny waist and a flat stomach, she was also honored with a perfect bum and breasts, and she could not have been more than 120 pounds. She was dressed in a pair of black leather, fire proof rode set that covered everything but left little for the imagination.

After placing Anna's baggage in a far corner, Charlie took her hand again. "Everyone you have met Anna but Ginny you have not. Anna, this is my little sister Ginny and Ginny, this is Anna." Ginny smiled and hugged the woman, who would be her new sister.

"I'm so happy to finally met you." Anna's voice was like a wind chime in a Caribbean breeze. "Charlie has told me so much about you."

"Sorry to interrupt," anyone who knew Molly could tell that she wasn't sorry. "But we have dinner guests and it would be rude to make them wait any longer." The second Molly let the room Anna started to giggle. It was a well-known fact that Mrs. Weasley hated Anna, though no one knew why.

Ginny could tell that dinner was to be a festive event. Anna was seated across from Charlie and between Fred and George. Ginny could hear Anna's playful laughter as the twins, ever the jokers, made Charlie relive the worst childhood memories they could remember.

Charlie rose to his feet wine glass in hand. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'd like to make a toast to Ginny as the new Head Girl of Hogwarts and the best sister a guy could have." Bill and the twin along with everyone else stood and toasted to her. A minute later everyone sat but Charlie remained standing. "I also have an announcement, but first I have to do something - Anna, will you marry me?"

"Charlie, you don't have to just because - "

Charlie pulled his grandmother's (Mum's side) wedding ring from his pocket. "I have carried this little gold band and rock in my pocket for almost the last year. Every night I look at it and replay the events of that day, trying to found the prefect opportune to ask you, and then promise my self that I would never let another pass away. Then every morning I tell myself that this is going to be the day that I beg the most gorgeous girl in the world to be my wife.

"At lunch time I think about the sunset in you hair and your answer to my humble plea for your hand. At dinner I try to work up the courage to ask you in the moonlight but this old, dumb, heartless lion is so blinded by love that he can never get around to it. So another day starts and you are still not at my side.

"I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my nature life and long after. I'm not saying that it will be easy or that I will always be able to give you everything that you deserve but if you could accept my miserable life as your own then I would be the happiest man in the world. So, please Anna Marie will you marry me? Because without you I have no life."

Tears fell from almost every woman's eyes. Fleur, who was seven months pregnant, was balling on Bill's shoulder. Anna got up from her seat at the table and ran around the table to Charlie. She threw her arms around his neck and nodded as the tear flowed unleashed down her cheeks.

"What was the announcement?" Bill asked.

"I am going to take the job offer at Hogwarts if it is alright with my beautiful bride to be."

The rest of the night was full of question for the new couple then after Charlie and Anna disappeared to "talk" about wedding plans, it changed to small talk and the switching of recipes. It was well after eleven when Ginny excused herself. Hermione followed her to her room. Ginny did not say a word as she changed out of her dinner robes and into one of Charlie's old Quidditch shirts.

The package Snape had had brought with him was now sitting on her bed, forgotten. Hermione was staring at it with increasing interest but turned away whenever Ginny caught her. Ginny had not showed it much attention through the day. Now, seemed to be a good a time as ever - since it was moving.

Ginny removed the silver ribbon and the green paper just seemed to fall off. A white box lay beneath the paper. The lid, now not suppressed by the paper and ribbon, lifted itself up. A pair of bright green eyes peered out at Ginny. Slowly, she removed the lid and looked down at the eyes.

Inside was a small ball of red and white fur. With a sigh of awe, Ginny removed the tiny fox off its silky pillow. Granger gasped and looked on in wonder at the tiny creature. The fox nuzzled up next to Ginny's chin as its tail rubbed against her nose. Ginny placed the baby back in its box and picked up the card.

_Here is to being caught in good company!_

_Ramses_

Ginny smiled once more and looked down into the box. The scarlet fox had pulled the silver ribbon into the box and was now playing with it. Hermione had slowly creped up behind Ginny and was watching the fox move about his box.

Ginny removed the fox from its box again along with its pillow and placed it on her bed. Hermione continued to still stood silently behind her. Underneath the silk black pillow was a small red box with a gold ribbon looped around it. Ginny unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a bracelet like chain covered in white and green jewels. Opposite to the clasp was a small silver tag reading "Jinx." She took the chain out of its box and placed it around the fox's neck. Ginny turned around to tell Hermione to stop starring and go to bed but Granger was gone along with the note, which had been placed on the night stand.

Knowing that she would be called down to the kitchen any moment, Ginny pick up Jinx, placed him in the pocket of her old robe and started down the stairs. Hermione was leaving the lower-level kitchen as Ginny reached the landing. The smile on her face made Ginny wanted to hex her. Molly followed her out of the kitchen. Her face was blood red. In her hand was the note. Arthur was behind his wife as was Charlie and Bill.

"Molly, it nearly midnight. This can wait 'til morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Ginny woke to her bedroom door being slammed shut and Jinx scrabbling to get under her blue blanket. Hermione was not to be seen but Molly was. She was perched on Hermione's bed, Ramses's card in her hand.

"Your father is at work and Charlie is not here. It is just you and I, Ginny. You're going to tell me about this young man you're seeing and you're going to tell me now." Molly was eerily calm.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I am your mother. It is my job to care."

"You didn't care when I was dating Dean or Sean or Harry. Why do you care now?"

"Because I didn't know you would sneak around with young men you barely know. Harry loves you and you laugh in his face. He is willing to over look your defaults-"

"DEFAULT! DEFAULT! Is that what you call it? Mother, I have premature ovarian failure. I have come to blows with it, why can't you?"

Molly just looked at her daughter, shook her head and got up from her seat.

Ginny remained in her room for the rest of the day and well into the night. Finally her aching belly won over pride and she head down to the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen. Ginny made a ham sandwich and started to climb the stairs to her room. She stepped onto the landing and turned around. Something was moving around her. Ginny was about to open her door when a hand snaked out from the shadows over her mouth while its mate encircled her waist.

"If you're good and don't scream or bite, I'll let you go."

"And what if I want to be bad? I know you like it when I scream and even more, when I bite." Ginny spun in her capture's arms. "Rameses, what are you doing here? If you get caught my parents will flip out royally."

"Don't worry. Everyone is very deeply asleep. Silas made sure of that with a light but effective sleeping potion."

"Do I want to know how he did it?"

"Not really. Listen Dominik, Silas, and the girls are out in the yard waiting. Go outside and wait on the hood of my car."

"So what is the plan before I go?"

"Kidnap Harry Potter and - that's about as far as we got."

"Good job but Potter is going to be 150 pounds of dead weight. I don't know about you but I am not going to carry him."

Rameses pulled out a small vial and a coil of ropes. "No one will be carrying anyone? Head out now." Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry was in for a rude awakening.

Dominik was as handsome as ever sitting on the hood of his black American mustang. His inky ebony hair was pulled back and shined in the middle month moon. Elodie was at his side while Emily sat next to Silas on his forest green racer. The twins' red hair was covered with large over hanging cloaks but their ice blue eyes shined out from under the shadow of the hood. Ginny saw Ramses's blue Honda Civic.

A bell went off in the distance and Dominik went into action. He got off his car and took out his wand. Silas followed his lead as the girls got into the driver's seat of each car.

She caught Elodie's eye as she climbed in the driver's seat, the girl pointed up to Harry's room window and then, to Nicky. He was handing Silas a broom. They mounted up and flew to his window. With a wave of Nicky's wand the window opened and they flew in. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash and the guys plus one came back through the window.

Rameses got into the car right as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and her brother, Ron, came running out the back door, wands in hand and half naked. Ginny was out of the drive way before they got within hexing ranger but still it was a close call.

Rameses lend over and kissed her before picking up the two-way radio between them. "Hey, Silas, your father is going to be so disappointed. What kind of Potion Master's son can't brew a 2nd grade sleeping potion?"

"Shut up. I didn't want to poison 'em, so I didn't add that much to the gravy. And just one question, what kind of werewolf can't get into a dark room and _not_ knock over a lamp?"

"I was born one and only one of my parents is a werewolf, thank you very much."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Like it really mattered, he was awake when I entered the room."

"Ginny's gone!" Molly yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Most of the Order was in the kitchen to hear the news. Albus Dumbledore was sitting it the table looking as calm as ever. "I told you it was a mistake to let her go to that summer camp. That's where she met _him and his people_." Molly yelled at her husband.

Arthur was about to say something back when Hermione entered the room through backdoor carrying a cell phone that was ringing very loudly.

"Should I answer it?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. She pushed a button and -

"Silas, I'm very disappointed in you. I let you go out for the evening and you take off for close to the whole night. Do you know what time it is? It is 1:39! in the morning! Silas, are you even listening? Are you even there? Silas…Silas answer me!"

"Professor Snape?"

"Miss Granger? What are you doing with my son's cell phone?"

"Your son just kidnapped Harry."

"That's insane!"

"Then how did I get his cell phone?"

"Where am I? What do you people want?" Harry was scared; Ginny could feel it and she kind of liked it. He had no clue what was going to happen and that scared him. "Ginny, how can you do this? You're betraying your family, the people who love you." Harry was still tied up as he was thrown on to the dew-covered grass.

"Shut up, Potter. You know nothing." Dominik picked him up off the ground and began to drag him toward a clearing.

Bricked outlined what appeared to be the foundation of a small cottage. Knee high grass, large shrubs and over grown rose brush covered most of the clearing. As the group walked, Ginny could feel a stone walkway beneath her feet and every few steps she found a piece of rotted wood to trip over. Rameses held her waist, as they got closer to the foundation.

"Potter, do you know where you are?" Harry shook his head. "Your home."

"My home is with my Godfather and Remus. Either of which are here. Take me back!" Harry shouted.

"Rameses, I think we need duck tape. Listen, Potter, I know that this is hard to understand but this is your home. This is Godic Hollow." Harry seemed taken back for a moment and Nicky continued, "This is where your parents died to save you.

"You see Potter, we're not here to hurt you or kill you or anything mean like that. In fact, we're here to give you a gift. You have given everything you have for people you don't know and never asked for anything but to be left alone. I need you to answer one simple question. I want you to answer it with your heart and soul not your mind. Don't think about it, just answer and don't answer for anyone but yourself. Got it?"

Harry nodded, looking even more pail then possible.

"What is your great desire in all the -?"

"To know my parents." Harry answered before Dominik could even finish the question. "I would like to have my parents back but I know that it not possible."

"Mr. Potter, you have been listening to Dumbledork to much. Anything is possible if you believe in yourself and the magic that you hold inside yourself." Dominik pulled out a picket knife and cut the ropes that held Harry's wrists together. "I want to you know that this does not make me your friend and for a matter of fact after this is over, if you so much as look at me the wrong way, I'll kill you." Harry nodded and looked away. "Good, you're learning."

Emily and Elodie had placed themselves at each end of the clearing; their faces no longer covered, and were now chanting out loud. A white light began to form in their hands and then, began to encompass that clearing. Ginny and Rameses were pulled into the dome made by the light. Dominik, Silas and Harry were standing in the centre of the clearing in front of the cottage's foundation.

Ginny watched as time reversed its self. She watched as the rose blossoms molded back in it their branches, then to their stems and final the stem re-entered the ground. The same when for most of the plants around the grounds. Now, that the ground was clear of all the overgrown plants, Ginny could clearly see the pieces of wall and wood that had once made the cottage.

Slowly the broads and two by fours began to move as well. Five to ten minutes later a house had began to take shape. Larger broads began to cover the framework. Finally, Godic Hollow was completed, from the porch to the teemed grass; everything was the same as it was on the night that the Potters died, nearly 17 years before hand.

James and Lily were even sitting on the front steps with baby Harry, in his Halloween costume.

"Now, Potter this is going to be the hardest part. You have to watch your parents died. But don't worry, everything will work out in the end." Ginny heard Dominik say. Harry nodded and began to watch his once happy family.

Baby Harry began to cry as a breeze swept through the clearing. Lily holds him against her breast, turned to her husband. "It has been a long night, I think that someone it tired." She entered the house and James closed the door behind them.

Inside the cottage, Lily took Baby Harry up stairs and James sat down at the kitchen table to read his paper. Lily entered the room five minutes later with an emptied bottle and dirty nappy. James smiled lovingly at her as she passed to the sink to wash her hands but she did not smile back.

"You want to talk about it?" James's serious tone caused Ginny to wonder what "it" was.

"How many times do we have to go through this? It's in the past."

"You just can't give something like that up and forget about it, Lily. I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

"James, I made a mistaken and I fixed it. We all agreed that it would be better this way. I know that you are not going to leave and I love you too. I just need a little time to my self. I have to live with the decisions I have made and right now, I'm not feeling all the great about them."

Severus Snape along with his wife, Aurora, arrived at the burrow minutes after he had hung up on Hermione Granger.

"Professor, what is going on? Why is your son kidnapping Harry?" said Molly. She had rushed Snape as soon as he entered the lower level kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your daughter?" Anna asked. She had sat in the corner, her arms crossed, listening to everyone's opinion about what had happen and no one seemed to care what happen to Ginny.

"Ginny has made her bed, now she has to sleep in it." Molly turned on her heels, "It was her choice to run off with this boy."

"So you're just going to give up on her-" Anna got up from her seat, her voice rising with every step she took.

"Don't you dare tell me how to care for my children-" Molly's voice matched her without missing a pitch.

"Maybe if you actually care she wouldn't have run off." Anna's statement cleared the air and silenced the room.

"I'm sure that Ginny is safe with my son and his friends, Miss..." Snape said, quietly. The ringing in his ears had yet to stop from the women's voices.

"Blayre. Anna Blayre."

"You're don't know to Elodie and Emily Blair, do you?" Snape seem befuddled yet interested.

"They are my sisters. Do you know them?"

"My son is Silas Snape."

Anna's mouth formed an "O" shape and then, she began to giggle. Everyone looked at her as if she had suddenly lost her mind. Her giggle quickly became a chuckle. "I cannot believe this. Elodie and Emily are in on this?"

"If my son is a part then yes, Emily is probably part of it too."

"And if Emily is in on it, then Elodie is in on it."

"And if Elodie is involved, then Dominik is involved."

"And if Dominik is engaged, then Ramses is engaged."

"But how does Ginny fit in?" Anna had heard from the twins that Ramses had taken a new girlfriend but no one had told her the girl's name.

"Ginny has been dating a young man named Ramses." Molly said suddenly break in. She pulled the card Hermione had given her the night before and handed it to Professor Snape. "It came with the package you delivered."

"I picked the package up from on the stoop. But before anything else happens, I think that we should contact Dominik and Ramese's parents as well as the twins'. Where is Black?"

"I sent him out to look for clues as to where the group my be going." Dumbledore answered soberly from the table.

"Good he doesn't need to be here when Mary comes." Snape took out a cell phone and handed it to Aurora. She dialed the number as he wanted and then, gave it back to him.

It was three rings before anyone picked up and it was not the person Snape wanted because he had to ask for Mary. "Hello?"

"Mary, it's Snape. You need to get over to the Burrow right now. Dominik's up to something and he's kidnapped Potter."

"I need to get dressed and then, I'm on my way." Before Snape hung up everyone heard her say, "Damn him and damn his father."

A dark shadow moved across the clearing at an amazing speed. Ginny watched unable to move, she could see why the Potters never escaped the house. There was no warning. The front door opened without a sound. Ginny looked away, knowing what would happen next. Then something caught her eye.

In the corner of the clearing another figure moved about. Not half as graceful as the Dark Lord but just as quickly. A rat running from a tomcat. Ginny knew the person at once as he schemed into the light, shining out from the family room bay window, Wormtail. Ginny had to turn around to continue watching him. He stepped in fill view of the front view. The green light of the killing curse flashed over his face.

He seemed shocked then, angered but what he show. He swore up and down. He reached into his clock's pocket and pulled out a tiny glass sphere. Wormtail seemed to know what he was doing because with a few spoken words the sphere opened. Ginny could not see what he took out of the sphere but within a moment as to a second green light flashed...downstairs. Peter placed the object he had removed back into the sphere and closed it. He then placed it into his pocket and removed another sphere.

Peter made his way into the house and up the stairs. Ginny followed his movements by the shadow he cast upon the walls. A flash of green light from the corner upstairs bedroom and then, the Dark Lord flew from the house in a cloud of black. Everyone watched as a second green light flashed from the bedroom.

Ginny could hear Baby Harry's cries and it took everything in her power not to run to the child. The cries were getting louder. Peter aka Wormtail appeared on the front porch Harry in hand. His forehead was bleeding and the front of his nightshirt was soaked with blood.

Wormtail placed Harry on the ground and turned back to the house. He removed his wand from his sleeve and with a wave the cottage was in pieces again.

"Now, what is all this about my son kidnapping Harry Potter?" Mary Dane was a timeless beauty; she always had been, even before she had married.

Several, if not all, of the people with in the large kitchen jumped at the sound of her voice. No one had heard her arrive, which did not surprise Mary in the least. She simply smiled and continued to stare, waiting for an answer. That no one seemed able to give.

"Hello Mim." Anna stepped up first. Mary was a very close friend of her family's. She was in fact Anna's Godmother. The two women hugged tightly, then Mary pulled back.

"What's the matter?" her eyes seemed to be everywhere at once upon Anna's body. "You're flush, dearie. Do you need to lie down for a bit? Have you been running a fever long?" Mary every the mother began to check for any sign of infection or pain.

"I'm just a bit tired and worried about Ginny." Anna answered, redder then before.

"I sure that Ginny is fine. After all, Ramses would never let any harm come to those he loves. But you I'm not to sure about. I think that you should see a healer."

"I have, he-"

"So there is something wrong. I'm calling your mother. She always has had better luck get you to spill than I. In fact, I think I will call your mother. If the boys are involved than so are the girls."

Anna simply sighed and went back to her chair. Once Mary was on the phone to her very dear friend, Porsche, nothing would stand in her way. Anna knew she would have to call her parents, but she wanted time to get her parents ready for the surprise coming.

Within mere moments a loud "pop" in the alarmed everyone that Porsche and her husband, Nelson, had arrived. The couple made their way in to the kitchen, hand in hand. Porsche Blayre made her way immediately to her daughter's side. With the same line of questioning that Mary used she cracked Anna like a nut.

"Mom, nothing is wrong. I simply didn't want to tell you yet. But you have guessed already anyway. Yes, Charlie asked me to marry him and I said yes." Porsche wrapped her arms around Anna, tears had started to form in her eyes and she did not want everyone in the room to see her with her make-up runny.

Across the room, Charlie stood with his soon-to-be father-in-law. Nelson smiled at him and said, "When you came to me and asked for my daughter's hand in marriage, I told her to ask her in get it over with. Now, I'm telling you again, marry her and get it over with."

"Sir?" Charlie was confused.

"Elope. Elope, now, because once they start planning and things go skew, welcome to hell on earth."

Charlie laughed but the look on Nelson's face was nothing but serious.

Ginny was sure she was going to be hit pieces of the house but to her amazement, she never even heard the house explode. The twins had placed a protective shield all her and everyone else.

Once the house was gone again the dome that Elodie and Emily had create slowly melted away. Harry looked at Dominik but didn't ask the question Ginny saw written on his face, where was his parents?

Dominik was able to read his face as well and said, "Everything comes in good time."

She continued to watch as Dominik reached into his pocket and pulled out two-glass sphere just like the one Wormtail had had. Dominik took Harry's hand and placed it out in front of him, then said, "You must know Harry that Peter loved your mother and father very much. But jealous can kill any friendship. Your mother, Lily Potter was the one true friend he ever had and he wanted to protect her. But he also knew that Lily couldn't live without James, so he went to the Dark Lord and bargained for their lives.

"The Dark Lord agreed to kill only you that Halloween Night. Peter came to Godic Hollow to make sure that Voldemort kept his word. As you know he did not. Wormtail knew that he could not stop his master but he could save Lily and James.

"Peter was never a bright student and you have heard nothing but the worst of him but what you should know is that he had a gift. A gift for time. You see he could freeze and rewind time for a minute or two, but he could not change time.

"What Peter used his gift, the night your parents died. As you saw, he turned back time and froze it in a time sphere." Dominik then put one of the glass spheres in Harry's hand. "You said that you wanted your parents back. If you want them back and it is your greatest desire, then open the spheres." He dropped the other into Harry's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sept. 13, 2006

Chapter Four

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, gone missing!"

Sirius Black threw the wizardry newspaper across the room. Remus had to duck not to be hit by the sports page. The werewolf picked up the front page and continued to read."

"Mr. Potter, 17, has been missing since August 20th. The young man was kidnapped in the early hours but three men. Though the id of these men has not been disclosed, aurors are saying that witches and wizardries everywhere should be on the look out for three muggle cars: a black American Mustang, a green Dodge Neon Sport with silver racing strip and a midnight blue Honda Civic.

"Sources say that the men who took Mr. Potter from the Minister of Magic's, Arthur Weasley's, home were organized, prepared, and should be considered very dangerous. They are described as tall, in their late teens to early twenties, and very fit.

"No contact has been made with the family or the Ministry of Magic concerning a ransom or demand of some sort for the life of Mr. Potter.

"In addiction to the disappearance of The Boy Who Lived, this reporter has found, through Ministry sources that the Minister's daughter, Ginny Weasley has also gone missing.

"Miss Weasley was to be the new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming year. It have not been decided if the young woman left with the kidnappers of her own free will or not. The Weasley Family gave this statement early today.

"To the Kidnappers of Ginny and Harry,

"Please, read this and feel it in your hearts not to harm them. We love them so much and would do anything to have them back. A one million galleon reward is being offered for the information leading to the persons who commanded this horrible crime. If said person release Ginny and Harry within the next 48 hours unharmed, no charges will be filed against you or anyone in your party. This is a decision reached by Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and I, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic.

"Please, release my daughter and the young man who I look at as a son. I beg of you, do it for them and do it for your self. Thank You."

"This has been Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet."

Remus set the paper aside and looked across the table at his very dear friend. "Padfoot, you have to relax and you have to eat something." Lupin removed a chocolate frog from his tattered pocket and slid it across the table.

"How can you think of your stomach at a time like this," Black asked, looking at the frog in disgust.

"I'm not thinking about my stomach, I'm thinking about yours."

Black glared at his long time friend but picked up the frog and ate it. "There has to be something we missed. Some clue." Black sat down and placed his head on the cool surface of the table. "When I became his godfather I promised to protect him but I never thought I would have to protect him from my own son. Snape's son sure but never - never, my own flesh and bone."

"Padfoot, you didn't know this was going to happen-"

"Ya, but I should have known. James would have known. I promised James and Lily that I would take care of him and look what a great job I'm doing."

"Sirius, James would have never been able to predicted this happening. James was a great father and an ever better man but no one but those three boys could have guessed what was going through their minds at the time of the kidnapping."

Black never got a chance to reply because Ana entered the room carrying a muggle laptop. Remus saw that it was one of the seven that was collected from the Dane Mansion in Fairbanks. Behind her was Charlie, Mary-Dominik's mother, Porsche and Mrs. Weasley.

"I have finally done it!" Ana yelled as she entered the small kitchen. Both men stood as Ana placed the computer on the table and began to type on it. "I have broke the code. This computer is Silas and he keeps a video diary on it. Look at this-" Ana pointed to a list of titles, dating from September 14, 2001 until recently. "The list was updated last night. I figured out the Crews system and was able to hack into it."

"So what does it say?" Black leaded over Ana shoulder.

"I don't know yet-"

Not waiting for her to finish Sirius grabbed the wireless mouse and clicked the right side button. "What did I just do," he asked dumbfounded by the flash and then moving photo?

"You opened one of the videos."

Author's Note:1234567890

Okay from here on until I do a line of numbers it will be the video that everyone is watching in Remus' kitchen.

1234567890: Start the Film

"Okay so here I am." A long haired Silas Snape stepped in front of the camera and sat down in the chair before the computer. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale, and he looked as a weak as a kitten. "Today, is September 14, 2001. Three days ago my sister was killed in the terrorism attacks on the World Trade Centers.

"I've never done this been this before. Ya kno', talking to myself and all. It kind of strange but people tell me that it helps deal with the pain. I don't understand what I'm feeling at the moment and I can't help but feel that I am alone.

"I suppose that I should start from the beginning but what does that matter, I mean, I'm the only one who will be watching this after all. But anyway, at 8:32 a passenger plane hit the World Trade Center in New York City. A little wait after that a second plane hit the other tower. Then one hit the Pentagon and another was crashed in a field.

"I didn't know it at the time but Sara was in the first tower on floor 120. When I arrived at the tower's base I looked for some of her co-works, praying that she made it out but the smoke and ash was so bad that every face was the same. I looked for her waist long black hair and olive skin but everyone was gray, just gray- covered by the ash.

"Finally, I found Bobby; he works with my sister and took her out a time or two but just as friends. He was crying on the sidewalk. I asked him if he had seen Sara and he fell to his knees. He said that Sara had gotten as many people as possible out but he never saw her exit.

"The next thing I knew, the towers were falling and people were jumping from the sides and upper floors, firefighter and police were pushing us back and alls I could see was her face. Her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at her told her that she was a disgrace. I'm so sorry and now, I will never be able to say that to her." Silas left the view of the camera and in the background his crying and sodding was recorded.

There was a flash and then, a date flashed on the screen. A different picture came on, in the right hand corner it read, Car Cam. Sept 11, 06. Through a shattered glass, the camera angle showed Silas with Dominik and Ramses. All three were covered in ash. It was like a war zone, the background nothing more than framing, broken glass and twisted metal.

Dominik held Silas as he cried out, begging for the world to turn back time and save his sister but Dominik could do was hold him. It was not enough. Silas marched back behind the view of the camera. A pop and then a slamming noise was heard in the background.

"SILAS! NO!" Both Dominik and Remses yelled. Silas came into view again this time carrying a small metal object - a pistol.

Silas lifted the gun to his head and looked at his two very best friends. Tears streamed down from his eyes. Either Dominik or Remses could move but the looks they gave Silas was enough. Slowly, he removed the gun from his head. Dominik took this time to act and made a grab for the gun but Silas caught his hand.

Falling to his knees, Silas placed the gun to his forehead with Dominik's hand still on it and said, "Please, do it, Dom. I can't live without Sara. I can't. I don't care anymore. Just end this pain so that I can tell her that, Please. I need to tell her that, Dom.

"I yelled at her Dom. I yelled at her and made her cry. I said that I never wanted to see her again and it's my entire fault. I shouldn't be here- Please, I beg you. If you are my friend you will pull that trigger, Please."

But Dominik could not do it. He shook his head and lowered the gun. "I can't Silas because you are my friend."

Another flash and Silas was back on camera. "That is the film for Dom's Dash Cam or the DDC as we call it. I still wish that he would have pulled that trigger.

"Today, as in September 14, 2007, I went to Ground Zero and placed a picture of Sara and a missing poster with all the others. A boy in blue asked if I have checked with the missing station yet. He told me that he thought he had saw Sara exit the tower before it fell.

"It's amazing what those words did to my soul. I ran to the station three miles away and never once took a moment to stop and breath. His words centered in my head. My sister was alive.

"I could tell that the lady in charge was tired and that she had not eaten in at less 24 hour hours but my sister was alive. She gave me some papers to fill out and then, she had to enter the information into a computer. She told me to go get coffee 'cause it could take a wait. I did as she said and left.

"I came back to find the paperwork that I have filled out at the bottom of a pile and a new woman in charge. The minute I enter the area, I would asked if Sara had been give a number. A Number? I didn't understand. If I knew what number Sara had been given I wouldn't have been there?

"Then, it hit me; they weren't counting on finding living people. The lady was talking about a dead number. Sara was dead to these people.

"I wanted to yell at this woman, scream, and tell her that the number given to Sara was zero because she was alive."

1234567890

Okay, so I didn't get the best of replies to this story but I don't care because I have wanted to write this story for a long time and Well, I'm going to. So here is the next Chapter and I hope you like it but if you don't…please tell me what is wrong with it. Maybe I can help! Also there will be more to this Chapter in a little while. Maybe not in Silas PoV but the next event in the chain.

Madmissymel


End file.
